Infernal Legends
Back when Potco was around, Infernal Legends was a developing guild that stemmed from INFERNO after that guild was dissolved. The guild was very active, had strong and loyal members, and could be seen almost anywhere in the Caribbean looting, sailing, or just having fun. Lead by Jane Hexfury and a co-gm core, this guild was a rising star that eventually joined the ranks of some of the most reknowned and powerful guilds in Potco. If one wished to join Infernal Legends, Abassa would have been their best bet to find someone in the guild. Recommended spots to look were Dark Hart, Isla Tormenta, at sea, and on the main shore of Tortuga. Guild History As you may already know, Infernal Legends is the guild that was created after INFERNO was dissolved. Ned Yellowbeard, the guildmaster of INFERNO, was banned from the game, and the officers of INFERNO were forced to create a new guild, as a new gm could not be named. Infernal Legends was founded on February 1, 2013 by Jane Hexfury and a few faithful INFERNO guild members. It was very hard to get the guild going and recruit new members in the beginning. However, after a couple months, the guild began to rapidly grow, and gained almost 200 members in 2 months. Officers were chosen, guild colors were picked (red and black), and rules were created. Here is the list of current leadership roles in the guild: (List will be updated on the first of every month) (Officers are in no particular order of rank) *'Jane Hexfury - Guildmaster ' *Redblade - Co-Gm/Officer *Arrguy - Co-Gm/Officer *Catherine Mcburn - Co-Gm/Officer *Griffin Crimsonblade - Co-Gm/Officer *Roger Deckgull - Co-Gm/Officer *Victoria - Officer *Black Beard - Officer *Robert Redroberts - Officer *Samuel Calicofury - Officer *Isaiah Hookgrin - Officer *Enrique Goldparr - Officer *Basil Keelgrim - Officer *Benjamin Goldmonger - Officer *Roger Deckskull - Officer *Alyssa - Officer *Grant Stonefist - Officer *Joseph Plunderhawk - Officer *Matthew Wavegrim - Officer *Matthew Hookhawk - Officer *Lawrence - Officer *Hurricane X - Officer *Henry Macbeth - Officer *Sela - Officer *Blake - Officer *Zoro - Officer *Johnny Firehawk - Officer *Sam Badbones - Officer *Brenden - Officer *Jack Ironmonk - Officer Guild Events Infernal Legends, being the successor of INFERNO, did many of the same activities that the guild once practiced such as: *Looting *Plundering *Svs *Pvp *Cannon defense *Boss looting *Material looting *Guild only Foulberto *Parties *Contests *And many other events Here were some of the fun things that the guild did together: Grenade only pvp: Doll only pvp: Pistol only pvp: Involvement in Pirates Online Rewritten (MMO) Do not fret, Infernal Legends will be in Pirates Online Rewritten, an upcoming MMO that is being created by former Potco players! It will have the same leadership core: Jane Hexfury, Arrguy, Redblade, Catherine Mcburn, Roger Deckgull and Griffin Crimsonblade, and will have similar rules, which are listed below. We have created a guild banner, and have strengthened our foundations with a motto, guild YouTube channel, and many other fresh ideas! We already have former Potco players flocking in to join us, so don't miss out, please consider us for a future home in Pirates Online Rewritten! Stay tuned for more info. Infernal Legends POR Thread Rules Infernal Legends has a few rules, all of which are not hard to follow. We don't requre a certain ammount of activity from members within the guild, but co-gm's and officers are expected to be involved in the guild, and we encourage everyone else to do the same. Here is the list of Infernal Legend's official rules: 1a. No guild drama whatsoever. We do not want people leaving or giving the guild a bad name as a result of silly, unnecessary arguments, so please try to avoid them. Part of the reason why INFERNO died was because of this, and we don't want history to repeat itself, savvy? 1b. We do not participate in guild wars. This is considered drama, and is completely unnecessary. We are a friend to all pirates, and we want to set an example for other guilds. 2. Obey the officers, co-gm's, and the guildmaster. Failure to do so will result in consequences. 3. Don't guild hop. If you don't think our guild is right from you, you are free to go. Just please do not keep changing your mind and asking to get back in if you left earlier. 1 or 2 times is fine, especially if you are new to the game and searching for the right guild, but we have to draw the line somewhere. 4. Don't ask for promotions. This can be annoying and shows immaturity, and it will actually lessen your chances of becoming a higher rank in the guild. If a player asks to be promoted once, they will receive a warning. If they ask a second time, they will receive a setback in their consideration for promotion. 5. Don't use our guild to promote your own. If a player joins Infernal Legends and starts advertising his own guild, he/she will receive a warning. If he/she persists, he will be kicked and banned from the guild. 6. Spam is not permitted in most cases. When I say most cases, I mean that it is ok when we are just messing around in chat and it is actually funny. 7. Have fun! We don't permit boredom! PROMOTION GUIDELINES Officer: You must be recommended by a co-gm or the guildmaster, have been in the guild for at least 2 weeks, and have invited at least 15 people to join. Once you are promoted, you will take the officer's oath. Again, do not ask for promotions. When the time is right and you have been reviewed, you will be promoted. Remember that as an officer, you represent the guild. Members of the guild look up to you, and you must make an effort to set an example and be involved with your guildmates at all times. Any officer seen stepping out of line or causing drama/fights within the guild will receive a warning and be suspended from their position. If a subordinate isn't treating you with respect, address it in a mature and polite way, and then report it to one of the co-gms or the guildmaster, and they will deal with it. Lastly, do not kick anyone out of the guild without consulting a co-gm or the gm, unless it is blatantly obvious that they need to be removed, and their are no higher ranks online. If this happens, make sure that you tell a co-gm or the gm what you did and why you did it when they come online. Note: It is ok to ask a co-gm or gm to keep an eye on you for a recommendation, just don't ask for the promotion or for the recommendation itself. Co-Gm: This is the highest rank (besides guildmaster, of course) that can be obtained within Infernal Legends. You as an officer have proved yourself numerous times as an effective, confident leader and always make an effort to set an example for your fellow guildmates. You deal with situations that arise with tact, and never cause drama. The co-gm core and the guildmaster will vote on whether to make you a co-gm at this point. If you are made a co-gm, congratulations! If you are not, don't lose hope, just keep on pluggin' away, you've been doing something right! Category:Guilds Category:POTCO